Chitor
Chitor is a Space Pirate Commander. Background Chitor, born upon the Space Pirate Homeworld, he was sent to the planet Zebes as a lowly grunt. After he had helped in the rebuilding of Tourian after Mother Brain had declared her rule over the planet. After this, he was transferred off-world, and this action would unknowingly save his life as the hunter Samus would later on be sent to the planet by the Galactic Federation. After serving in several raids of Galactic Federation trading ships, he was made a commando, and after about ten years he achieved the rank of commander. As commander, he led several raids upon the Galactic Federation in an attempt to weaken it, but his lust for power and his reckless behavior caused High Command to have him sent to the Ovias sector, in order to, as they claimed, spread the might of the space pirates. It was here that he set up a base on the planet Cronos. After several months he recieved an urgent message from one of his patrol ships, and had his fleet invade Lacarus Prime due to the finding of phazon. The battle soon became a stalemate as it was found out that the Lacarions, once thought to be simple primitives, had in fact owned highly advanced technology. When Samus arrived, she managed to damage his flagship, the Acheron, causing a massive fuel gel leak. Though he did manage to damage her ship as well, it only achieved the forcing of her to land down upon the planet, where she aided the already formidable inhabitants. As the battle continued, an elite group of pirates sent to secure the phazon were wiped out by revived Metroid Prime, who after battling the likes of Samus and Dark Samus, flew off into space were he ignited the fuel gel leak coming from his flagship, causing a large explosion and forcing it to crash land into the ruins of the planet, destroying the ship and most of its crew. Chitor survived, though was heavily damaged, and was returned to the pirate homeworld by some of the surviving forces, and received intense medical aid and the attachment of cybernetic enhancements. Gear Chitor has been equipped with powerful bendezium armor, which makes him nearly invulnerable to most forms of weaponry. He has also been equipped with the standard space pirate energy scythe and assault rifle, common amongst all space pirate forces. A large fuel cell has been inserted into his right shoulder, giving him large energy reserves and powering his dash jet system and enhancing his assault rifle by nearly 50%. His armor has a personal shield system built into it, providing protection from the elements, and his suit allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. His assault rifle has a built-in flamethrower, giving him an advantage at close range combat. Finally, his visor has been modified to allow him to see thermal energy as well as being equipped with night vision technology. See also * Metroid Rebirth Category:Character Category:Space Pirates